1. Field of Use
This invention concerns patterning means for looms and in particular though not exclusively narrow fabric (or small ware) looms.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many alternative patterning means are known, one of which is a jacquard mechanism, and have been used or proposed for use with both broadloom and narrow fabric looms.
It has generally been acknowledged by those persons skilled in the art that known jacquard mechanisms have characteristics that preclude their use with the present day high-speed needle looms commonly used in the production of narrow fabrics. One of the disadvantages of known jacquard mechanisms is the high total inertia of all the parts of the mechanism which have to be moved in accordance with the pattern contained on the pattern cards. In addition the pattern cards move stepwise, or intermittently, to present each card to a pattern controlling station sequentially. Both of these characteristics of the mechanism are, as is well known and understood, detrimental to high-speed operation.